But That's Not Real!
by St3phP33l
Summary: What happens when Hermione somehow ends up in the Supernatural universe? Maybe some Doctor Who references... No ships as of yet.
1. But That's Not Real!

**Ok I just want to say something before we get started with the story, and that is, for all the people who haven't looked at my bio, I'm Australian, and so I can't always get the way that Americans or British people speak so I'm sorry if it's not up to your standards.**

"Merlin that hurt..." I mumble as I try to sit up.

The key word there being 'try'.

God how did this happen? One minute I was in defence against the darks arts class, now I'm in the middle of Merlin knows where with a headache the size London!

And what's that noise? It sounds kinda like a... _SHIT_!

I quickly get up, ignoring the still present ache in my head, and run to the side of the tarmac narrowly missing the car roaring down the road.

I hear the car screech to a standstill.

"What the hell were you doing in the middle of the road!?" I heard a guy say with an obviously American accent. Merlin, I'm not in America, am I?

"I... Uh, don't know..." I answer being perfectly honest.

"Um... Ok, you need a ride into town?" I heard I softer more comforting voice say. So I decide to look up at the people who nearly killed me.

"No, but you wouldn't mind telling me where I am, would you?"

"'Bout five minute drive from Sioux Falls." Replies the taller man, the owner of the comforting voice.

"Are you British?" Asks the shorter one bluntly. I say shorter because he really isn't that short, just shorter.

"Yes." I say just as bluntly. "Actually, do you mind if I do catch a ride with you guys?"

"Not at all." Said the taller one politely. "Sam Winchester by the way, and this is my brother Dean." He added, offering his hand to shake.

"Hermione Granger." I say taking his offered hand. I swear I've heard those names before...

"Your kidding!" Scoffed the shorter one, Dean.

"No, why would I?" I ask becoming slightly worried as to why they'd think I wasn't telling the truth.

"Because that's from Harry Potter! You know, movie and book series?" Dean said. Even the taller one, Sam, looked like he was becoming wary.

I was starting to freak out! There's no wizarding community in America, so they couldn't even be wizards. But what did he mean 'movie and book series'. I mean, I know that after the war there were lots of biographies written about myself, Ron and Harry, but not a book series.

"I don't know what your talking about." I asked still thoroughly confused.

"We have to call Charlie." Said Dean, looking at his brother seriously.

"Ok." He agreed, then turned to me. "You're coming with us." He said giving me a look that said 'if you resist you will be forced', so I instinctively reached into my pocket for my wand.

_'Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit! My wands gone!'_

There was only one thing left I could do, go with them.

HP&SPN

We were only an hour and a half into the seven hour drive to this 'bunker' Sam and Dean kept mentioning, and I was already bored out of my mind trying to remember where I had heard their names before.

That's when I hit me. It had been so long since I had seen it in a while, what with the whole war thing, that it didn't come to me straight away, but now that I think about it, it's so obvious!

"But that's not real!" I whisper to myself.

"What's not real?" Asked Sam.

"You! Both of you!" I exclaimed panic rising in my voice. "You can't exist!"

"Why not?" Dean asked sounding confused.

"Because you're Sam and Dean Winchester! Your from a TV show!"

"I'm pretty sure I'd know if I was in a TV show. I mean c'mon!" Dean scoffed.

HP&SPN

Sam's POV

Right after Dean's comment he got a phone call and answered it.

"What I'd it Cas?" There was a small pause as Cas answered Dean.

"No, where on the road." Another pause.

"Headed to the Bunker." Pause.

"Going south on 81 just past Norfolk." Dean didn't even get to hang up before Cas flew in, causing Hermione to scream.

Instead of yelling or asking questions she just stared wide eyed at him, like there was something she could see the rest of us couldn't.

"You cannot be here." He stated look her right in the eye. This seemed to bring her back to reality.

"Well it's not like I can go home! As I appear to be in another dimension!" She said staring back at him with the same intensity.

"We shall have to find a way to get you back then." Cas stated still looking at her, but with less intensity and more curiosity.

"Uhh... Hermione this is-" I started thinking it was the right for an introduction, but was quickly cut off.

"I know who and what he is." She stated with an oddly blank expression.

"And how do you know that?" Dean asked from his spot in the drivers seat.

"As I said, your from a TV show (so I guess I should have seen the whole angel popping in thing coming). His name is Castiel, and he's an angel. The same as you are Sam and Dean Winchester, hunters." She said showing her knowledge of the 'TV show'.

"That doesn't prove anything." Dean stated.

"Ask me anything then. I have a fantastic memory." Hermione replied with a smirk.

"What do Vamps, Werewolves, Shapeshifters and Skinwalkers all have in common?" I asked, may as well go easy first.

"All killed with silver." She answered quickly.

"C'mon Sam that was easy!" Dean complained.

"You ask her one then!"

"Fine. How do you kill a Leviathan?" With a challenging smirk. But Hermione's smirk just got bigger.

"Really, _that's_ the best you could think of?" She said with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll humour you and answer the question. To kill a Leviathan you first need the bone of a righteous mortal (as good and light as the Leviathan are hungry and dark). Once you've got the bone, you must wash it in 'the three bloods of the fallen', that being a fallen angel, the ruler of fallen humanity, and an an Alpha. And then, you stab the Leviathan."

I was shocked. How did she know this? Only a few knew about this, we made sure of it!

"Cas, what is she?!" Dean asked getting angry.

"She's a witch from another dimension, I thought you knew that."

HP&SPN

Dean's POV

When we arrived at the Bunker, Charlie was waiting for us outside.

"Hey guys! I came as soon as I got your call, what was it that was so urgent?" Charlie asked with her unnaturally cheery voice.

"Hey! Hands off angel!" I heard hermione say to Cas.

Charlie looked around Sam and I. Her eyes widened so much that if they went the tiniest bit more they probably would have popped out.

"Oh my god!" Both girls said at the same time.

"Your Hermione Granger!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Your Charlie Bradbury!" Hermione exclaimed.

"You know who I am?"

"Before we go any further, I think I need to explain a lot." Said Cas still holding onto Hermione's arms.


	2. He's Coming

**Sorry if people are becoming impatient, thats just how it is, I'll try to update most weekends but I can't promise anything. I'll just quickly take the time to explain the whole ages thing for those who might be confused.**

**So the war was last year for Hermione and she's come back to Hogwarts to complete her schooling, and all that jazz. But when she gets to the Supernatural universe the timeline is at a different year entirely. And basically for Supernatural it doesn't really have a time when it is, other than it's after the whole stabbing Dick thing. Oh and FYI, Kevin is living in the Bunker. Also first chapter some mistakes have been rectified, if anyone sees any I missed feel free to say so. (May be some DW character appearances.)**

"Okay, so your a _witch_ from another dimension, and here your just a book character?" Kevin asked incredulously.

"Have you never read _or_ seen Harry Potter?" Charlie asked even more incredulously

"No. I was kind of busy with school. And then, oh yeah, _being a profit!_"

"Right, sorry." Charlie apologised.

"So Cas, you got an explication for all this?" Dean asked, starting to get frustrated with the lack of answers.

"Yes, but I need a few things to be clarified by her." Cas replied in his usual almost-monotone.

"You could at least talk about me like I'm in the room!" Hermione was getting rather annoyed because these not so whispered conversations between Cas and Dean had been going on for at least 20 minutes now and she was sick of it.

"If you have something to say, say it to my face." She said as they look towards her after her outburst.

"We just have a few questions to ask you." Said Dean. Hermione nodded.

"What happened just before you got to the dimension?" Asked Cas.

"Well, was sitting in Defence Against the Dark Arts class. We were practising wandless magic when this strange woman came into the room. She had big, curly, dark blonde hair and was dressed like she was about to go out to a nice restaurant. Then she came up to me and said '_Sorry dear, this might hurt a bit._' took out a needle and before I could do anything she stuck right into my arm. Everything went fuzzy, then turned black and the. I woke up on the road with a killer headache just before you guys nearly ran me over."

"Dammit, River." Cas said under his breath.

"This confirms my suspicions," Cas said casting a knowing look at Dean, which just confused everyone. "I'll be back soon."

Cas popped out and back in within 2 minutes.

"He's coming." Cas said.

"Who's coming?" Said everyone else, minus Dean.

**I also want to quickly thank Gimana Nanti51 for being the only person (other than my sister) to review. She also got a nice sneak peek at the chapter for being awesome. I also want to say sorry about the wait and the short chapter... I had a lot of trouble trying to figure out how to write it (supposedly it only takes "words and letters" to write, thanks Sean).**

**- The Teddy Bear**


	3. What Do You Mean No More?

Hey guys, I'm sorry that this isn't an update... But I never really had much of a plot thought out for this and i never expected so many people to follow and favourite this...

What I'm trying to say is that a probably won't be continuing this fic...

If anyone wants to take over, feel free to do so (just contact me first, please).

If you do want to take over, tell me why you should instead of someone else (because there may be many people who want to, I don't know)

Also feel free to check out my other fics, if you're into Harry Potter (why are you reading this if you're not?) I've written several of those.

Seeya later!

~Teddy Bear


End file.
